I Feel So - Traduction
by BaneFlo
Summary: Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je laisse échapper un sanglot : je pense au réconfort de son sourire, à son contact. Ça me rend tellement malade. Tellement malade et fatigué d'être en colère. En cet instant, j'ai réalisé à quel point cela avait toujours été sans espoir. Et je me suis dis : et maintenant ? - Traduction de la fic' anglaise de Brat-Child3.
1. Chapter 1 : cookies et toupie

**Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le résumé, ceci est une ****traduction ****d'une fic' anglaise par **Brat-Child3**. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de mérite là-dessus, mise à par m'être cassée le cul à traduire.**

**Je la traduis parce que je l'ai aimé (ce qui paraît relativement évident), malgré le fait que ce n'est pas forcément « mon style » au premier abord. (J'ai eu du mal au début, croyant que ça allait être un truc chiant et cucul, mais elle ne s'en sort pas mal au final).**

**Bref, osef : bonne lecture.**

Chapter 1 : Biscuits et toupie

Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est mon héro. La plupart des garçons s'efforcent d'être comme leurs pères, mais j'admire Stan beaucoup trop pour vouloir ressembler à mon père. Et qui ne le ferait pas ? Stan est beau, gentil, et ... cool. Il est courageux et ce qu'il a dans son cœur est bon et juste. Il est honnête et gentil, sensible et aimant. Il se souci des animaux et des enfants affamés du Nairobi. Et surtout : il est sain d'esprit, contrairement à tout ces putains de gens ici. Il est un leader. Il est mon meilleur ami.

C'était en décembre quand j'ai décidé qu'il serait mon héro. J'avais quatre ans, et j'étais le seul de l'école maternelle qui ne mangeais pas les cookies faits maison et qui ne chantait pas les chansons de Noël avec les autres. L'enseignant m'avait donné une toupie en plastique et m'avait mit dans un coin. Donc j'étais là, assis seul en regardant tous mes amis rirent, manger et chanter. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce mec, "le père Noël", qui s'introduisait chez les gens par la cheminée pour leur donner pleins de cadeaux. Donc j'avais commencé à pleurer.

_L'enseignant m'avait ignoré et Cartman se foutait de moi pour la première fois. Je n'oublierais jamais comment il avait l'air effrayant : un gros tas de graisse avec des petits yeux méchants et brillants, ainsi qu'un sourire cruel à mon égard._

_- "Regardez, le juif chiale parce qu'il ne reçoit pas de cadeaux et de biscuits à Noël !" Il avait prit une bouchée énorme de son bonhomme en pain d'épice puis s'était frotté le ventre, "Mmh, c'est vraiment délicieux."_

_Je me souviens de l'air perplexe de Wendy :_

_- "Pourquoi Kyle ne peux pas manger de cookies?"_

_- "Ouais, pourquoi il ne vient pas?" avait poursuivit Kenny, qui ressemblait à une petite boule orange à l'époque._

_- "Ma mère a dit que c'est parce que sa famille sont des connards qui ont tués Jésus." Cartman ricanait._

_- "Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas tué Jésus!" je sanglotais._

_Et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Stan s'était levé du tapi de jeu et était venu vers moi. Ses grands yeux bleus, qui me regardaient, m'avaient calmé immédiatement._

_- "C'est bon Kyle, tu peux avoir mon cookie."_

_J'avais essuyé la morve de mon nez avec le dos de ma main. Il m'avait fait penser à un ange, avec son sourire gentil et sa petite main tendu avec le biscuit enroulé dans ses doigts._

_- "Non, les juifs ne peuvent pas manger de biscuits de Noël!" protestait Cartman._

_- "Si ils peuvent, gros lard!" avait répliqué Stan._

_- "Eric a raison Stanley" intervint Mr. Claridge, "La mère de Kyle nous a informé qu'il n'était pas possible que Kyle participe aux activités qui vont à l'encontre de sa religion."_

_Mes yeux s'arrosèrent une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde me regardait parce que j'étais différent, et à l'époque je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire partie de cette chose, "Noël"? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?_

_Stan avait regardé l'enseignant, puis moi, et enfin son biscuit. J'avais pensé que j'allais être abandonné._

_- "Alors je ne veux plus de gâteaux!" Stan avait lancé son biscuit, qui avait frappé l'ours en peluche qui se tenait sur le tapis de jeu._

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou?!" Hurlait Cartman sidéré._

_J'avais levé les yeux vers le visage de Stan, lui rendant son sourire._

_- "Je suis là mec. Tu es mon meilleur ami."_

Dans ma tête, je peux encore entendre Cartman pleurer et gémir pour le biscuit perdu. En attendant, ce garçon à côté de qui je dormis pendant les siestes, avec qui je partageai mes goûters, avec qui je jouai sur le tapis de jeu était devenu mon héro ; surpassant Batman, Superman, et même mon père.

...Alors, ou est mon héro maintenant? C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas ici, comme il m'avait dit qu'il serait. Quel con.

Au fond, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Autant que je sache que le ciel est bleu, que les pingouins ne volent pas ou que Cartman a un gros cul. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas venir, ça fait un mois qu'il agit comme ça et j'en suis malade. J'en viens même à me demander pourquoi nous sommes encore amis.

-"Hey, Kyle!"

Je lève les yeux vers la route en face de laquelle je suis assis et aperçois Stan. Il me sourit, montrant une rangée de dents parfaites, avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Habituellement, c'est tout ce qu'il à faire : sourire. Et je lui pardonne.

Mais non, cette fois ça ne va pas le faire, je suis vraiment énervé. Et j'ai froid.

- "Désolé mec, je suis en retard. Wendy n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler, elle a vraiment aimé le bracelet que je lui est offert."

Avec un grognement de colère, je pose mon coude sur mon genou et met mon menton dans ma paume, veillant à regarder dans la direction opposée.

- "C'est quelque chose de mal...?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et je sens la chaleur de son corps à travers son chandail. J'essaye de ne pas frissonner.

- "Du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille Stan?" Dis-je en ajoutant une note de sarcasme.

- "Ta glace est en train de fondre sur ta main."

Je regarde la glace qui est effectivement fondu, une bonne partie sur le trottoir.

- "MA glace?"

- "Ouais mec!" Il en récupère un peu sur ma main avec son doigt, puis le porte à sa bouche, "C'est du chocolat... Tu as le droit d'en prendre avec ton diabète?"

- "_Tourbillon chocolat suisse!_" Mes doigts se ferment autour du cône qui se brise, éclaboussant les entrailles de la glace par terre, "Tu penses que c'est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle ça ne va pas?!" je cri.

Il cligne des yeux, confus. Mon Dieu, il est tellement stupide des fois. Je lui jette le reste du cornet écrasé.

- "Où peut-être que ça a un lien avec le fait que je poireaute depuis _une heure et vingt-trois minutes_ Stan! Tu as pensé à ça?"

- "Kyle, calme-toi." il me dit avec un énorme soupir, "Je t'ai dis que je-"

- "Oui, je sais! Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!"

- "Kyle-"

- "Tu es vraiment un gros connard!" je suis tellement en colère que j'en tremble. Il fronce les sourcils.

- "C'est toi le connard ici! Juste parce que je suis un peu en retard."

- "Tu n'es pas seulement _un peu_ en retard Stan!" je cri brusquement ne pouvant pas rester assis plus longtemps, "Tu as plus d"une heure de retard à chaque fois que nous faisons des plans, depuis que tu es revenu avec _Wendy la salope !_

- "Ne l'appelle pas comme _ça_ connard!" Il se lève furieusement, "Tu _es_ la personne qui nous a remit ensemble Kyle!"

- "Parce que je voulais voir mon meilleur ami heureux, pas parce que je ne voulais plus le voir du tout!"

Des larmes se forment derrière mes yeux. Je les ravale, refusant de paraître faible. L'expression de Stan s'adoucit.

- "Mec, je suis désolé." Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, "Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du te faire attendre."

Je repousse violemment sa main.

- "Je suis désolé aussi."

Je tremble à cause du froid et de ce que je vais dire. Une douleur se forme dans mon cœur et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Le vent fait bouger ses mèches qui dépassent de son bonnet.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Ses lèvres restent légèrement entrouvertes dans le doute. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble pendant que je le fixe. Ce garçon qui a toujours été mon héro. Je veux l'embrasser.

- "Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir trouver un nouveau meilleur ami."

- "Kyle-"

- "Non!" ma voix est rude, "Je ne vais pas rester assis à t'attendre pendant que tu m'oublies Stan."

Il fait un pas vers moi, ses yeux pénètrent les miens si profondément que je dois regarder ailleurs.

- "Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Kyle. Tu es mon meilleur ami mec." Sa main retrouve mon épaule, "Mon SUPER meilleur ami."

Ses mots font gonfler mon cœur. Je trouve le courage de lever les yeux. Il me sourit. Son sourire de héro.

Ma détermination est en train de fondre suivi de près par mon cœur. Je veux rester en colère mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce que je l'aime. Lentement, mes lèvres esquisse un sourire. L'instant suivant, je me retrouve contre lui, dans une de ces étreintes "virils". Mais avant que je puisse lui montrer toutes mes preuves d'affection, il se détache.

- "Je vais acheter des nouvelles glaces."

Encore une fois, tout est pardonné.

Une heure et quarante minutes plus tard, nous sommes assis au milieu du salon de Stan, martelant les boutons de nos manettes respectifs.

Je suis à genoux, bougeant dans les directions que je veux que mon personnage prenne. Stan est allongé sur le canapé, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Ses pouces frappent tous les bons boutons au bon moment, et malgré tous mes efforts, mes injures et mes menaces, je suis encore en train de perdre.

- "Merde!" j'admets ma défaite.

- "Je t'avais dit que j'allais te botter le cul."

Il a l'air totalement satisfait de lui-même. Je hausse les épaules et retombe sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- "Virtuellement oui. Qu'en serait-il de la réalité?"

- "Je ne te botterais jamais le cul en vrai Kyle."

- "Je sais" je lui jette un sourire provocateur, "Tu n'en serais pas capable."

Il me regarde, sceptique.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?"

La lumière artificielle de la lampe se reflète sur ses cheveux, créant un halo autour de sa tête. J'étire mon sourire.

- "Ça signifie que le fait que tu me battes dans un jeu vidéo de merde ne veut pas dire que tu gagnerais un combat réel."

Il fronce les sourcils, puis pose sa manette au sol. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi.

- "C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Je pousse un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se jette soudainement sur moi, nous faisant tomber au sol. Mon cœur bat fort, et j'ai chaud. Je me dégage de son emprise en lui donnant des coups de genoux, et me retrouve à cheval sur lui. Il bouge comme une furie et ça me faire rire parce que je l'ai pris au piège. Mais ma victoire fut de courte durée : il me donne un coup, me pousse et nous fait rouler. Mon dos heurte le sol et mon souffle se coupe. Il se retrouve au dessus. Nos bassins sont pressés. J'ai trop chaud.

Je refuse d'abandonner si facilement. Puisqu'il a l'air d'hésiter, j'en profite pour nous refaire bascule afin de ré-inverser nos positions.

- "Kyle!"

- "Admet ta défaite."

- "...Non."

Il détourne la tête. Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour le forcer à me regarder, et je sens alors une vingtaine de ses trente-deux dents s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon avant-bras.

- "Aaaah!" je retire aussitôt ma main, "Salaud!"

Il se dégage de mon emprise avec un rire enfantin.

- "Tu... Tu m'as mordu!"

- "Ouep."

- "MORDU!"

- "Ha ha, ouais..."

Je me redresse pour me venger, mais au moment ou je lui saute dessus, il se décale et saisis mon bras qu'il tord derrière mon dos.

- "Admet ta défaite Kyle." me dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- "Enfoiré."

Il exerce une pression légèrement plus forte sur mon bras, je gémis de douleur. Je tente désespérément de libérer mon bras.

- "Alors?"

- "...Tu as gagné."

Je frissonne lorsqu'il relâche sa main de mon bras, puis m'écroule sur le sol.

La sonnette sonne, me faisant sursauter. Stan se lève aussitôt et se précipite aller ouvrir.

Merde, on aurait dit que son dernier orgasme du monde l'attendait derrière la porte.

- "Salut Stan."

Mes poils se hérissèrent. Cette voix trop haute, trop féminine. Finalement, j'avais raison pour l'histoire de l'orgasme... Je pousse une grimace de dégoût.

- "Hey chérie." Sa voix est inondée de tendresse, ce qui rend la scène encore plus gerbante.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici putain? Elle ne lui a pas assez bouffé la vie aujourd'hui? Bordel, c'est à mon tour d'en profiter un peu!

Stop. Je me rends compte à quel point mes pensées peuvent paraître gay. Je ris de moi-même.

- "Ha ha, d'en profiter ouais..."

- "...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?" me demande Stan.

La main de Wendy est dans la sienne. Stan rayonne, comme si il venait d'obtenir sa première érection.

En quelque sorte, je suis irrité par son bonheur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je secoue la tête. Peut-être que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un bouche troue. Quelque chose qu'il remplace par un autre qui répond mieux à ses envies.

- "Kyle, j'aurai besoin d'une faveur."

Je les regarde simultanément. On dirait presque qu'ils sont de la même famille. Bien que les yeux de Wendy soient plus foncés... Mais ils ont les même cheveux noir corbeau, et des traits angéliques.

Quelque chose me signale que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'ils prévoient. En fait, si j'avais encore quatre ans, j'aurai bouché mes oreilles en hurla "la la la la..."

- "Quoi?"

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Putain, je déteste l'admettre mais Wendy fait du bien à Stan. Psychologiquement je veux dire. Je détourne le regard, les regarder nager dans leurs amours m'écœure.

- "Est-ce que tu pourrais me couvrir?"

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

- "Hein?" J'ose un regard vers eux. Ils me fixent.

- "Tu sais, quand mes parents vont rentrer..."

Ses yeux pleins d'espoir font battre mon cœur douloureusement contre mes côtes. Je vacille légèrement et m'aide du dossier du canapé pour me soutenir.

- "Tu vas partir?" Ma voix est faible.

- "...Et bien, ouais." Sa main frotte distraitement son cou, "Enfin, c'est pas comme si nous étions en train de faire quelque chose de spécial ; nous étions en train de déconner avant d'aller dormir."

- "C'est sur que vous ne risquez pas de dormir." Je sens la rage m'envahir.

- "Mec!" Il à l'air embarrassé. M'en branle, il le mérite.

- "...Je vais attendre dehors." Wendy me lance un long regard pénétrant avant de sortir de la maison.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

- "Tu parle de sexe tout le temps."

- "KENNY parle de sexe tout le temps. Et oui, moi aussi parfois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire de la merde devant une fille comme tu viens de le faire."

- "Une fille? C'est Wendy." Je réplique juste pour être méchant. C'est puéril, mais c'est LUI qui me traite comme une merde.

- "Tu agis comme un connard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il se fou de moi? je l'ignore. "Kyle?"

- "_Une heure et vingt-trois putains de minutes_. J'ai attendu tout ce temps encore juste pour ELLE?"

Il soupir profondément.

- "Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Tu commences à ressembler à une petite-amie chiante. On a passé toute la soirée ensemble."

J'ai envie de chialer. Nous avons passé deux heures ensemble. Avant, personne ne pouvait nous séparer. Et maintenant, quelques heures signifiaient "une soirée". Aïe.

- "Kyle, s'il te plaît...? A chaque fois que je suis avec elle, il y a toujours un de nos parents qui ne surveille pas loin. C'est la seule chance que j'ai, et en plus je lui est promis."

Je suis énervé, et surtout blessé. Et pour la première fois, je veux juste qu'il s'en aille. Je cligne des yeux pour contenir mes larmes et lui fait un signe de tête positif.

- "Merci mec." Il me sourit, ce qui me fait encore plus mal. Il me tapote amicalement l'épaule puis sort rejoindre Wendy.

Je retombe sur le canapé. Je me sens tellement seul. La musique du jeu que nous n'avions pas éteint semble se répéter un nombre interminable de fois. Jusqu'à ce que Mr. et Mme. Marsh débarque.

- "Kyle?" me demande Randy. Mais Sharon le devance : "Où est Stanley?"

Mes yeux se déplacent dans les siens. J'hésite.

_Il partit pour rester toute la nuit avec sa salope, et maintenant, il est probablement en train de la baiser comme un fou._

...Mais une promesse reste une promesse.

- "Kyle?"

- "Il est déjà au lit. Il vient juste d'y aller." J'éteins le jeu et range les manettes.

- "Oh, d'accord." répond Randy.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier, rentre dans la chambre de Stan et m'assois sur son lit.

Seul.

**Voilà. Je ne poste pas forcément régulièrement (désolé d'avoir une « vie »), mais je ferais un effort. Promis.**

**La fic' original contient 19 chapitres. Je ferais de mon mieux pour les traduire.**


	2. Chapter 2 : l'huile pour bébé

**Hey, c'est partie pour le chap2.**

**Merci à ****Mayuno****et à****Romi-inu**** pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Chapter 2 : L'huile pour bébé

J'entends Stan rentrer vers quatre heures et demie du matin.

Je m'étais assoupi avant de me réveiller un peu plus tard, me demandant si Stan était rentré. Et j'avais trouvé la place à côté de moi vide. Dans ma tête, je prévoyais ce que j'allais faire : j'allais être calme, ferme, et lui dire que je ne pourrais plus supporter ça longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre et j'aperçois sa silhouette qui se faufile près de moi. Je ferme les yeux, simulant un profond sommeil, espérant que je pourrais peut-être acquérir des informations de ce qu'il fait pendant que je suis inconscient.

- "Kyle?" Il murmure, son souffle frappant mon visage.

C'est son odeur. Propre, viril et agréable. C'est mon odeur préférée et j'avais peur que celle de Wendy est déteinte sur lui. L'odeur de Stan me fait sentir en sécurité et me rend heureux, aussi gay que cela puisse paraître. Toujours dans mon faux sommeil, j'inspire profondément, la laissant envahir mes narines.

Lorsque je le sens s'éloigner de moi, j'entrouvre une paupière. Il retire son bonnet, le jetant aléatoirement dans sa chambre, puis peste quand celui-ci fait tomber un cadre de bureau, déclenchant un bruit de verre brisé. Je souris, me retenant de rire, puis j'ouvre entièrement mes yeux.

Dans l'obscurité, je le vois enlever son pull qu'il jette loin de son bureau. J'adore ce pull. Je lui avais offert il y a quelques mois, parce que je pensais que ça lui irait bien. Et c'est le cas : la couleur bleu électrique relève très bien la couleur de ses yeux.

Il est beau. Et je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas jaloux de sa beauté : parce que j'aime le regarder. Putain, je sais que c'est étrange... Mais il est presque trop parfait pour être humain.

- "Merde."

Sa voix interrompt mes pensées. En essayant d'ôter son tee-shirt qu'il portait sous son pull, il avait réussis à se coincer le bras dans le trou destiné pour la tête.

- "Casse-toi, connard!"

J'entends un craquement de tissus, puis le tee-shirt vole rejoindre son pull. "Saloperie." Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas rire. Voilà pourquoi sa chambre est tellement en bordel.

Un bruit de fermeture éclair traverse la pièce, mon cœur loupe un battement.

_...Il enlève son pantalon._

Putain, qu'est-ce qui me prend... Je me douche avec lui tous les jours après le sport. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu nu avant.

Mais je ne peux pas ignorer la façon dont mon cœur s'est emballé, et cette vague de chaleur que j'ai ressenti... Je serre mes doigts contre les draps, en essayant de me retenir de "gaffer". Son pantalon glisse le long de son bassin et tombe sur le sol. Mes yeux ne le quittent pas.

Bon, peut-être que je l'ai vu nu une centaine de fois, mais là c'est différent : il se déshabille dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, et c'est assez intime... Et voilà. Encore une fois, je pense à cette nuit, et je me demande si il n'a pas tout oublié. La nuit ou il m'a donné mon premier orgasme.

_Nous avons douze ans, et je mentirais si je disais que je ne pensais déjà pas au sexe. En fait, j'y pensais assez souvent. C'est comme ça que tout avait commencer : deux garçon curieux avec des pensées sales, vous voyez à peu près le résultat. Donc, ça n'avait pas été très dur de piller les pornos de Mr. Marsh. En ricanant, on avait apporté les cassettes dans la chambre de Stan, fermé la porte à clef (bien qu'il n'y avait personne) et baisser les volets. Stan avait sélectionné une vidéo "XXX" au hasard, puis nous nous étions installé sur son lit._

_La première chose que j'avais remarqué au sujet du film, c'était sa qualité incroyablement merdique. La deuxième était la musique totalement ringarde. Ca m'avait fait rire._

_- "Quoi?"_

_- "La musique." Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés dans la confusion. "Mec, c'est vachement ringard."_

_- "Oh."_

_Je le fixais alors qu'il regardait le générique d'ouverture. Puis il s'était retourné vers moi._

_- "Quoi?"_

_- "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, avoue."_

_- "Hein?"_

_J'avais levé un sourcil, lui lançant un regard comme quoi il savait très bien ce que je voulais parler. Un sourire s'était lentement formé sur ses lèvres._

_- "Une fois."_

_Je lui avait sourit en retour._

_- "Espèce de pervers."_

_Le sien s'élargit, prenant ma réplique pour un compliment._

_Dans un premier temps, nous avons ignoré la vidéo, trop occupé à feuilleter les magasines cochons éparpillé sur son lit. Je me souviens d'avoir ris également, parce que toutes ses filles étaient tellement fausses. Fausse couleur de cheveux, faux bronzage, faux seins... Ce serait comme avoir des relations sexuelles avec des poupées barbie._

_- "Je me demande si leurs peaux on goût de plastique." S'était demandé Stan à haute voix, partageant apparemment mes pensées._

_J'avais ris de nouveau._

_- "Je me demande ce que pense Kenny à ce sujet."_

_Des petits gémissements avaient commencé à émettrent de la télévision, attirant notre attention sur l'écran. Stan avait fermé le magasine. Pendant d'interminables minutes, nous avons regardé la scène, sans rien dire, les yeux ronds et enthousiasmes, choqué par les images qui défilaient._

_- "Putain." avait soufflé Stan._

_Je le regardais, une grosse bosse se formait dans son pantalon. Sa main s'était déplacée vers elle, la pressant à travers le tissu. Je sentais ma propre érection gagner d'intensité._

_Je m'étais suis retrouvé plus intéressé par les techniques qu'utilisait Stan pour se masturber plutôt que le film hardcore. Qu'il le remarque ou non ne me préoccupais pas, puis de toute façon il avait fermé les yeux, sûrement plongé dans ses désirs._

_Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Je m'étais assis dans la même position que lui pour mieux le voir. Ses doigts avaient ouvert sa braguette._

_- "Kyle..." il souffla, "Il y a de l'huile pour bébé dans le tiroir... Tu peux en utiliser aussi..." Ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue avant._

_Trop excité pour poser des questions, j'avais fais ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il m'avait arraché le flacon d'huile des mains et versé une quantité généreuse dans sa paume. Il avait commencé à pousser des gémissements, tandis qu'il massait son érection avec l'huile. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité. J'avais ouvert mon pantalon à la hâte en commençant à l'imiter._

_Je m'étais concentré sur chaque partie de lui ; ses orteils crispés sur les draps, son dos voûté, les mouvements de ses mains sur son corps, son expression rayonnant de plaisir, ses gémissements de satisfaction..._

_Il avait poussé un gémissement plus puissant que les autres lorsqu'il s'était libéré dans sa main. La mienne s'était figée, ressentant une soudaine envie de le toucher. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussis à me maîtriser. Son corps s'était détendu, et il avait levé les yeux vers moi, et jeté un œil à ma main timide. Il s'était approché de moi, me parlant doucement._

_- "Stresse pas, ce serait mieux si tu te mettais à l'aise."_

_J'avais essayé de faire ce qu'il me disait._

_- "Essaye avec ça."_

_Il avait prit mon poignet et versé une bonne quantité d'huile dans ma paume. Sous son regard, je l'avais appliqué, timidement, mes mouvements maladroits et non coordonnés. Il avait rit._

_- "Tu n'as pas beaucoup de technique, je me trompe?"_

_- "Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant."_

_- "Quoi? ...Tu te fou de moi?" J'avais secoué la tête. Son regard avait voyagé le long de mon corps, puis il avait poussé mon poignet loin de mon érection._

_- "Essaye comme ça."_

_Sa main s'était enroulée autour de moi. J'étais en état de choc et un gémissement s'était échappé de ma gorge._

_- "Mec, je n'ai encore rien fait..." Il avait rit de nouveau, mais avant que je puisse répliquer, son expression était redevenu sérieuse, et sa main avait commencé à glisser sur ma peau huilée._

_J'avais jeté ma tête en arrière, m'enfonçant dans les oreillers en gémissant. Sa main était sacrément meilleure que la mienne._

_Il avait fallu à peine trente secondes pour que les mouvements magiques de Stan fassent leur effet. Un sentiment de bien-être s'était emparé de moi, et je m'étais libéré dans sa main._

C'est ainsi que j'ai eu mon premier orgasme. Il était tellement décontracté par rapport à ça par la suite... Je pense qu'il voulait réellement me montrer comment faire. Sauf que maintenant, pour moi, le sexe et Stan sont une seule et même chose, comme si j'avais associé l'acte sexuel avec lui.

J'avoue que j'ai voulu que ça se reproduise, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, et je ne pense pas que ça le sera à nouveau.

Alors, peut-on vraiment blâmer ma réaction lorsque je le vois se déshabiller? Me trouvant à l'endroit ou _ça_ c'est produit?

Je frissonne et tire la couverture jusqu'à mon menton, essayant d'ignorer mon début d'érection. Stan se glisse dans le lit, son odeur pénétrant de nouveau mes narines.

Puis je me rappelle qu'il a passé presque toute la nuit avec Wendy. La jalousie m'envahit. Je me tourne et m'étire, ma main atterrissant "accidentellement" dans sa figure.

- "Aie mec!" il se redresse et allume la lampe. Il voit que je ne dors pas. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

La colère s'ajoute à la jalousie.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu?"

- "Hein?"

- "Wendy! Tu l'as baisé toute la nuit Stan!"

- "Kyle, je n'ai pas "_baisé_" Wendy, ok?" Il paraît irrité. "Et puis, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? Entre potes, on est sensé se féliciter ce genre de truc, sortir prendre une bière..."

- "Ce n'est pas le problème! Attend... une bière?"

- "Le problème, c'est que tu es un jaloux."

- "Whoa attend, jaloux?" Il hoche la tête. "Jaloux de quoi?"

Il roule des yeux, comme si c'était évident.

- "Kyle, tu essayes d'impressionner Wendy depuis qu'elle a rompu avec moi en quatrième!"

- "Impressionner _Wendy_?" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense un truc pareil. "Stan, tu as tout faux."

- "Ah ouais? Je ne pense pas."

- "Putain, laisse tomber! Tu es un salop égoïste, trop salop et trop égoïste pour s'en rendre compte!"

- "Mec, ça n'a aucun sens."

Je me tourne dos à lui et remonte la couette.

- "Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. C'est la dernière fois que je dors avec toi."

- "...De toute façon, nous étions trop vieux pour ça."

- "Hein?" Je me redresse, lui faisant face à nouveau.

- "Kyle..." Il me regarde, mal à l'aise. "Ça fait longtemps que Kenny et Cartman ne dorment plus ensemble."

Il a raison.

- "Et alors?"

- "Alors... nous on le fait encore, ça fait un peu gay." Je le regarde, me demandant si tout ça n'est pas un cauchemar. "Je veux dire, les autres pourraient s'interroger sur notre relation, tu sais?"

Je fulmine.

- "Non, non je ne sais pas Stan. A moins que tu es peur que je te masturbe pendant la nuit, comme tu l'as fait pour moi."

- "Quoi?!"

Il détourne aussitôt le regard. Au moins, je sais qu'il s'en souvient.

- "Mec, nous avions 12 ans! Je voulais juste vous montrer comment faire!"

- "Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul!"

- "Ouais, en me regardant." Mon cœur s'accélère. "Si je me souviens bien, tu avais commencé ta pathétique branlette en me regardant. Et puis, tu n'avais pas pu te contrôler quand j'avais essayé de te montrer, et j'avais été obligé de finir le travail."

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mes joues s'empourprent.

- "N'importe quoi, c'est un ramassis de conneries!"

- "Ce ne sont pas des conneries."

Silence. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

- "Peut-être que Cartman a raison."

- "Pardon?"

- "Peut-être que tu es un pédé."

Je ravale mes larmes. C'est comme si mon cœur se brisait en petits morceaux.

- "Tu _étais_ celui qui me touchait! Peut-être que c'est _toi_ le pédé!"

- "Ouais, et bien je n'ai entendu aucune objection! Ça ressemblait plutôt à _"Oh ouuuuuui, Stan! Touche moi!"_

Je repousse brutalement la couverture et me lève, à la recherche de mes fringues.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fou?"

- "Je me prépare pour courir un marathon, ça ne se voit pas?" Je siffle sarcastiquement.

J'enfile mon pantalon à la va-vite. Stan repousse à son tour la couverture et me rejoint au milieu de sa chambre.

- "Tu ne peux pas partir!"

- "Je fais ce que je veux putain!"

- "Il fait sombre et froid dehors."

- "Pas aussi sombre et froid que toi." J'enfile mes gants, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. "Va te faire foutre Stan, je rentre chez moi."


End file.
